habiticafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Dano ao Jogador
thumb|221px|Uma notificação mostrando que o jogador perdeu pontos de vida (HP).Jogadores podem tomar '''Dano '''de diferentes fontes. Quando um jogador toma dano, uma notificação surge no topo direito da tela e e este perde pontos de vida (HP). Quando o HP de um jogador chega a 0, eles morrem. Para maiores informações sobre como causar dano em chefões, confira a página Chefões . Fontes de Dano thumb|216px|Um jogador pode causar ou tomar dano por um chefão, como [[Free Yourself of the Dragon's Influence|A Sombra do Vício.]] Dano pode ser causado através de diversas fontes, incluindo: *Sucumbindo a maus Hábitos - cada clique de um Hábito negativo (-) causa dano baseado no quão vermelho este Hábito está atualmente; *Falhar em completar Tarefas Diárias antes do Cron; *Ser atacado por um chefão, o que ocorre quando o jogador ou membros da sua equipe falham em completar uma ou mais Tarefas Diárias quando seus respectivos tempos de Cron ocorrem. **Isso significa que um jogador pode tomar dano em horários aparentemente aleatórios dependendo do momento em que os membros de sua equipe fazem login (atividando a ocorrência de seus Crons). **Diferentes chefões causam quantidades diferentes de dano baseado em sua força multiplicada pelo número de Tarefas Diárias que o jogador ou um de seus membros de equipe não completaram. Calculando Danos A quantidade de dano tomado pelo jogador depende de vários fatores, incluindo dificuldade e valor da tarefa envolvida e a Constituição do jogador. Um jogador pode utilizar a ferramenta Data Display Tool para estimar a quantidade de dano que eles receberão. Curando Dano Dano pode ser curado de diversas maneiras, incluindo: *Usando uma das habilidades de restauração do Curandeiro; *Comprando uma Poção de Vida , que restaura 15 pontos de vida; *Subindo de nível , o que restaura completamente a vida do jogador. Há outras maneiras de curar dano se o jogador estiver disposto a pagar por gemas , mas estas não são recomendadas se o seu objetivo for apenas curar dano devido a seus efeitos colaterais: *Usando uma Poção de Fortificação (por 4 gemas, irá resetar o estado de todos os objetivos do jogador); *Usando uma Orbe do Renascimento (por 8 gemas, irá resetar a maioria do progresso do jogador). Reduzindo Dano thumb|Comprar armaduras é uma maneira efetiva de se proteger contra danos.Jogadores podem reduzir o dano recebido aumentando sua Constituição . Este, como todos os outros atributos , pode ser incrementado de diversas maneiras: *Subindo de nível; *Utilizando equipamentos melhores; *Buffs; *Alocando pontos de atributo ; *Sendo de certa classe - Curandeiros e Guerreiros possuem Constituição naturalmente mais alta que as de outras classes. Jogadores também podem diminuir a quantidade de dano causado por Hábitos e Tarefas Diárias ao completá-las frequentemente. Se um jogador consegue formar um Hábito ou Tarefa Diária de maneira bem sucedida, estas irão lentamente tornar-se azuis. Tarefas azuis irão causar menos dano enquanto tarefas vermelhas causarão um dano maior. (Veja Valor de Tarefas para maiores informações.) Tarefas Diárias dentro de uma checklist também irão causar dano proporcional a quantidade de itens não completados. Por exemplo, uma checklist que está 3/4 completa só causará 1/4 do dano comparado a uma Tarefa Diárias sem nenhuma checklist completo. en:Damage Categoria:Mecânicas do Jogo Categoria:Missões Categoria:Missões de Chefe Categoria:Saúde Categoria:Vida